


Unfinished WIP: MadaSaku - Forest Spirit

by moor



Series: Tumblr writing practice [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Forest magic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: MadaSaku. Forest Spirit AU.





	Unfinished WIP: MadaSaku - Forest Spirit

Izuna glared uneasily between his self-satisfied brother and the… creature… he’d tied to the kunai training post in their rear training yard.

The creature’s flashing green eyes sharpened to slits and appraised Izuna far too intelligently for his liking, so he turned his focus back on Madara.

“It’s fay.”

“Hn,” agreed Madara vaguely, enjoying the lithe creature’s struggles and bared, pointy teeth. He was not perturbed in the last as he examined the dangerous immortal.

How Madara had caught it, Izuna had no idea. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know, either. A sense of curiosity and ancient wariness crept through him, warning him away from the petite being. He didn’t dare get within even two yards of it. He’d learned the old tales as a child and knew better than to taunt such a forest dweller. Certain magics were not be trifled with.

Madara, it seemed, intended to trifle extensively.

The teeth were small, sharp and bone white. Its skin was as pale and flawless as pure moonlight, marred only by the subtle flush across the apples of her cheeks from her temper and efforts at escape. Her shoulders were bare revealing strong, lithe limbs. Adorned in a silky, knee-length tunic that shimmered in the early morning light, its snug trousers fit into sturdy, supple boots that scraped at the ground as it tried to gain leverage over the bindings lashing it to the post. It didn’t seem bothered by the chilly morning mountain air. Upon closer inspection, Izuna noted the supple leather holsters criss-crossing it, with loops and pockets for weapons, and in spite of all his training a shiver ran down his spine.

“A warrior. A glade-nymph,” he murmured, swallowing. He shook his head at his brother and gestured at their captive. “What have you done?”

Madara smirked.

“Not ‘done’,” replied Madara, unfolding his arms and taking a step closer to his prize. “What am I going to do. Hn?” he said, purring at the young nymph who struggled against her restraints.

“How is she still bound?” asked Izuna warily, his eyes still darting between the forest godling and his brother. “Does it have a name?”

“Her name is Sakura,” said Madara. “Isn’t it, precious one?”

The nymph, Sakura, grunted and lunged at Madara. The post creaked by held firm.

“And… I may have come into possession of a very special kind of vine that certain immortals do not much care for. Hn, Sa-ku-ra?”

“Kill her,” said Izuna as Sakura suddenly went very still, and very, very alert. “Kill her before she comes for us in our sleep.”

Yes, he was sure of it. The reason she was studying them now was to memorize everything about them, to give herself every bit of information she could possibly keep in her cold, labyrinthian mind with the sole purpose of untangling their secrets and plotting their miserable, prolonged deaths.

For immortals could be patient and cunning, and Izuna did not like the gleam in this particular immortal’s eyes.

But Madara merely smirked and reached out to stroke the nymph’s shoulder-length, wavy rose tresses, moving his hand away just in time to avoid the snap of her fearsome teeth. It made him chuckle.

“Sleep well, Izuna,” crooned Madara, already reaching for his new pet again. “You need not fear this precious one. She is merely… overprotective.

“Come, show your kindness to him,” he entreated Sakura in a low, velvet voice. “You can see he respects your kind.”

(Madara was obviously ignoring the fact that Izuna had kept his kunai in hand through the entire encounter.)

Her teeth snapped at his loving hand once more, and she strained against the bindings, grunting at him before finally cursing him in her ancient tongue.

Madara smiled fondly.

“You will come to know each other better, in time,” promised Madara.

Izuna wasn’t so sure.

But it wasn’t many moons later that he came to realize why the nymph was so ‘overprotective’, as Madara had called it.

… and what penalty they would pay for it.


End file.
